bibliotecamaristafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ordem Rosa-Cruz
thumb|"The Temple of the Rosy Cross," Teophilus Schweighardt Constantiens, 1618 A Ordem Rosacruz é uma Ordem que foi pela primeira vez publicamente conhecida no século XVII através de três manifestos e insere-se na tradição esotérica ocidental. Esta Ordem hermética é vista por muitos Rosacrucianistas antigos e modernos como um "Colégio de Invisíveis" nos mundos internos, formado por grandes Adeptos, com o intuito de prestar auxílio à evolução espiritual da humanidade.http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rosa-cruz Pagina do Wikipédia sobre a Ordem Rosa Cruz Existem comentários ocultos diversos e fatos históricos que comprovam a cumplicidade de lutero ante a ordem, possuindo ambos ligações com a maçonaria. Por um lado, alguns metafísicos consideram que a Ordem Rosacruz pode ser compreendida, de um ponto de vista mais amplo, como parte, ou inclusive a fonte, da corrente de pensamento hermético-cristã patente no período dos tratados ocidentais de alquimia que se segue à publicação de A Divina Comédia de Dante (1308-1321). Por outro lado, alguns historiadores sugerem a sua origem num grupo de protestantes alemães, entre os anos de 1607 e 1616, quando três textos anônimos foram elaborados e lançados na Europa: Fama Fraternitatis R.C., Confessio Fraternitatis Rosae Crucis e Núpcias Alquímicas de Christian Rozenkreuz Ano 1459. A influência desses textos foi tão grande que a historiadora Frances Yates denominou este período do século XVII como o período do Iluminismo Rosacruz. Lenda e história Segundo a lenda, exposta no documento "Fama Fraternitatis" (1614), essa fraternidade teria suas origens em Christian Rosenkreuz (de início apenas designado por "Irmão C.R.C."), nascido em 1378 na Alemanha, junto ao rio Reno. Os seus pais teriam sido pessoas ilustres, mas sem grandes posses materiais. Sua educação começou aos quatro anos numa abadia onde aprendeu grego, latim, hebraico e magia. Em 1393, acompanhado de um monge, visitou Damasco, Egito e Marrocos, onde estudou com mestres das artes ocultas, depois do falecimento de seu mestre, em Chipre. Após seu retorno a Alemanha, em 1407, teria fundado a "Fraternidade da Rosa Cruz", de acordo com os ensinamentos obtidos pelos seus mestres árabes, que o teriam curado de uma doença e iniciado no conhecimento de práticas do ocultismo. Teria passado, ainda, cinco anos na Espanha onde três discípulos redigiram os textos que teriam sido os iniciadores da sociedade. Depois, teriam formado a "Casa Sancti Spiritus" (a Casa do Espírito Santo) onde, através da cura de doenças e do amparo daqueles que necessitavam de ajuda, foram desenvolvendo os trabalhos da fraternidade, que pretendia, no futuro, guiar os monarcas na boa condução dos destinos da humanidade. Segundo o texto "Fama Fraternitatis", C.R.C. morreu em 1484, e a localização da sua tumba permaneceu desconhecida durante 120 anos até 1604, quando teria sido, secretamente, redescoberta. Segundo a lenda constante nos referidos manifestos, a Ordem teria sido fundada por Christian Rosenkreuz, peregrino do século XV; no entanto, a assunção desta datação é discutível devido ao simbolismo e hermeticismo do conteúdo dos manifestos, principalmente nos aspectos numéricos e nas concepções geométricas apresentadas. Porém, Christian Rosenkreuz é apenas um nome simbólico, que guarda alguns segredos, mistérios em sua etimologia. Seu nome tem paralelo com Cristo ou Christos ou Khrestos, Rosen ou Rosa, e Kreuz, ou Cruz. De fato, em textos de outras grandes religiões, seu nome é um enigma, um mistério, um segredo que apenas "quem tem olhos para ver e ouvidos para entender" é capaz de captar. Uma outra lenda menos conhecida, veiculada na literatura maçônica — e originada por uma sociedade secreta e altamente hierarquizada do século dezoito na europa central e de leste, ao contrário dos ideais da Fraternidade que se encontra exposta nos manifestos originais, denominada "Gold und Rosenkreuzer" (Rosacruz de Ouro), que tentou realizar, sem sucesso, a submissão da Maçonaria ao seu poder — dispõe que a Ordem Rosa-cruz teria sido criada no ano 46, quando um sábio gnóstico de Alexandria, de nome Ormus e seis discípulos seus foram convertidos por Marcos, o evangelista. A Ordem teria nascido, portanto, da fusão do cristianismo primitivo com os mistérios da mitologia egípcia. Rosenkreuz teria sido, segundo esta ordem de ideias, apenas um Iniciado e, depois, Grande Mestre - não o fundador. De acordo com Maurice Magre (1877–1941) no seu livro Magicians, Seers, and Mystics Rosenkreutz terá sido o último descendente da família Germelschausen, uma família alemã do século XIII. O seu castelo encontrava-se na Floresta Turíngia na fronteira de Hesse, e eles abraçavam as doutrinas Albigenses. Toda a família teria sido condenada à morte pelo Landgrave Conrad de Turingia, excepto o filho mais novo, com cinco anos de idade. Ele terá sido levado secretamente por um monge, um adepto Albigense de Languedoc e colocado num mosteiro sob influência dos Albigences, onde teria sido educado e onde viria a conhecer os quatro Irmãos que mais tarde estariam a ele associados na fundação da Irmandade Rosacruz. A história de Magre deriva supostamente da tradição oral local. A existência real de Christian Rosenkreuz divide certos grupos de Rosacrucianos, alguns dos que se intitulam de Rosacruzes. Alguns a aceitam, outros o vêem como um pseudônimo usado por personagens realmente históricos (Francis Bacon, por exemplo). A primeira informação conhecida publicamente, acerca desta fraternidade, encontra-se nos três documentos denominados "Manifestos Rosacruz", o primeiro dos quais (Fama Fraternitatis R. C., ou "Chamado da Fraternidade da Rosacruz") foi publicado em Kassel (Alemanha) em 1614 -- ainda que cópias manuscritas do mesmo já circulassem desde 1611. Os outros dois documentos foram: Confessio Fraternitatis ("Confissões da Fraternidade Rosacruz") (1615), publicado também em Cassel, e Chymische Hockeit Christiani Rosenkreuz ("Núpcias Alquímicas de Christian Rozenkreuz") (1616), publicado na então cidade independente de Estrasburgo (posteriormente anexada por França, em 1681). O Sermão da Montanha que contém os fundamentos do discipulado Cristão, também realçados no manifesto Rosacruz Confessio Fraternitatis: "... nós nos reconhecemos como professando verdadeira e sinceramente Cristo (...) viciamo-nos na verdadeira Filosofia, levamos uma vida Cristã". Deve-se notar que no segundo manifesto, Confessio Fraternitatis em 1615, é feita a defesa da Fraternidade, exposta no primeiro manifesto em 1614, contra vozes que se levantavam da sociedade colocando em causa a autenticidade e os reais motivos da Ordem Rosacruz. Neste manifesto pode-se encontrar as seguintes passagens que demonstram a linha condutora do pensamento da Fraternidade: que o requisito fundamental para alcançar o conhecimento secreto, de que a Ordem se faz conhecer possuidora, é que "sejamos honestos para obter a compreensão e conhecimento da filosofia"; descrevendo-se simultaneamente como Cristãos, "Que pensam vocês, queridas pessoas, e como parecem afetados, vendo que agora compreendem e sabem, que nós nos reconhecemos como professando verdadeira e sinceramente Cristo", não de um modo exotérico, "condenamos o Papa", e sim no verdadero sentido esotérico do Cristianismo: "viciamo-nos na verdadeira Filosofia, levamos uma vida Cristã". O modo como são expostos os temas nos manifestos originais e a descrição dos mesmos aponta para grande similaridade com o que é conhecido atualmente acerca da filosofia Pitagórica, principalmente na transmissão de conhecimentos e idéias através de aspectos numéricos e concepções geométricas. A publicação destes textos provocou imensa excitação por toda a Europa, provocando inúmeras reedições e a circulação de diversos panfletos relacionados com os textos, embora os divulgadores de tais panfletos pouco ou nada soubessem sobre as reais intenções do(s) autor(es) original(ais) dos textos, cuja identidade foi desconhecida durante muito tempo. Na sua biografia no final de sua vida, o teólogo Johannes Valentinus Andreae, ou Johann Valentin Andreae (1586-1654), insere o terceiro manifesto Rosacruz publicado anonimamente, "Núpcias Químicas", no rol de escritos de sua autoria. É convicção de alguns autores que Andreae o teria escrito como se fosse o contraponto da Companhia de Jesus. No entanto, esta teoria foi posteriormente contestada por historiadores, principalmente pelos Católicos, que consideravam os documentos como simples propaganda ocultista, de inspiração protestante, contra a influência do bispo de Roma. Os textos mostravam a necessidade de reforma da sociedade humana, a nível religioso e sócio-cultural, e sobre a forma de atingir esse objetivo através de uma sociedade secreta que promoveria essa mudança no mundo. O texto "Núpcias Químicas de Christian Rosenkreutz", contudo, foi escrito em forma de um romance pleno de simbolismo, e descreve um episódio iniciático na vida de Christian Rosenkreuz, quando já tinha 81 anos. Em Paris, em 1622 ou 1623, foram colocados posters misteriosos nas paredes, mas não se sabe ao certo quem foram os responsáveis por esse feito. Estes posters incluiam o texto: "Nós, os Deputados do Alto Colégio da Rosa-Cruz, fazemos a nossa estada, visível e invisível, nesta cidade (...)" e "Os pensamentos ligados ao desejo real daquele que busca irá guiar-nos a ele e ele a nós". A sociedade européia da época, dilacerada por guerras, tantas vezes originadas por causa da religião, favoreceu a propagação destas idéias que chegaram, em pouco tempo, até a Inglaterra e a Itália... Tradições e influências thumb|left|'Poço da Iniciação' (9 estratos): arquitectura baseada em simbolismo Templário, Rosacruz e Maçónico na Quinta da Regaleira (1892-1910), Sintra, Portugal. Os primeiros seguidores são, geralmente, identificados como médicos, alquimistas, naturalistas, boticários, adivinhos, filósofos e homens das artes acusados muitas vezes de charlatanice e heresia pelos seus opositores. Aparentemente sem um corpo dirigente central, assumem-se como um grupo de "Irmãos" (Fraternidade). Tradicionalmente, os Rosacruzes se dizem herdeiros de tradições antigas que remontam à alquimia medieval, ao gnosticismo, ao ocultismo, ao hermetismo no antigo Egito, à cabala e ao neoplatonismo. 'Poço da Iniciação' (9 estratos): arquitectura baseada em simbolismo Templário, Rosacruz e Maçónico na Quinta da Regaleira (1892-1910), Sintra, Portugal. Em The Muses' Threnodies por H. Adamson (Perth, 1638) encontram-se as linhas "Pois o que pressagiamos são tumultos em grande, pois nós somos irmandade da Rosa Cruz; Nós temos a Palavra Maçónica e a segunda visão, Coisas por acontecer nós podemos prever acertadamente.". O texto se refere ao conhecimento esotérico que é tradicionalmente atribuído aos rosacruzes. A Ordem Rosacruz pode ser compreendida, de um ponto de vista mais amplo, como parte da corrente de pensamento hermético-cristã. Nesse contexto, é clara a influência do Corpus Hermeticum que, após 1000 anos de esquecimento, foi traduzido por Marcílio Ficino, a figura central da Academia Platônica de Florença, em 1460, por encomenda de Cosimo de Médici. Nas Núpcias Químicas de Christian Rozenkreuz, é dito que "Hermes é a fonte primordial". Verifica-se também a influência do pensamento de Paracelsus, citado na Fama Fraternitatis RC: "Teofrasto (Paracelso), por vocação, foi também um desses heróis. Apesar de não haver entrado em nossa Fraternidade, não obstante, ele leu diligentemente o Livro M." A grande maioria dos personagens relacionados com o lançamento dos "Manifestos Rosacruzes" se originaram do meio luterano alemão. É de se notar que o próprio Lutero foi um dos primeiros a utilizar uma "rosa-cruz" (o "selo de Lutero", ou "rosa de Lutero") como símbolo de sua teologia. Abaixo de muitas rosas de Lutero está a frase: “O coração do cristão permanece em rosas, quando ele permanece sob a cruz.” É amplamente discutível se os chamados "reformadores radicais" teriam exercido uma forte influência sobre os rosacruzes, ou, como algumas evidências parecem sugerir, se teriam sido os Rosacruzes a influenciar esses reformadores. Esses pensadores e teólogos luteranos acreditavam que a Reforma de Lutero deveria ser ampliada, que a doutrina ortodoxa não era suficiente e que o Cristão devia realizar a comunhão mística com Deus. Entre outros, é possível citar os nomes de Caspar Schwenckfeld, Sebastian Franck e Valentin Weigel. Johann Arndt, teólogo luterano alemão cujos escritos místicos circularam amplamente na Europa no século XVII, amigo e mentor espiritual de Johann Valentinus Andreae e amigo muito próximo de Christoph Besold, também é uma influência conhecida. Arndt foi muito influenciado pelas idéias de Valentin Weigel, e é considerado o “pai” do movimento pietista alemão. Representação do terceiro olho e sua conexão com os "mundos superiores" pelo Alquimista rosacruciano Robert Fludd. (Rosacruzes XVII: "Nós temos a Palavra Maçónica e a segunda visão, Coisas por acontecer nós podemos prever acertadamente.") [thumb|174px|Representação do terceiro olho e sua conexão com os "mundos superiores" pelo Alquimista rosacruciano Robert Fludd. (Rosacruzes [séc. XVII: "Nós temos a Palavra Maçónica e a segunda visão, Coisas por acontecer nós podemos prever acertadamente.")]] O místico e teósofo luterano alemão Jacob Boehme e o educador Jan Amos Comenius foram contemporâneos do movimento rosacruz original do século XVII e também davam testemunho de uma mesma sabedoria. Comenius chegou a denominar a Unidade dos Irmãos da Boêmia-Morávia, da qual ele foi um dos líderes principais antes de seu desaparecimento, como "Fraternitas Rosae Crucis". Além disso, ele tinha em Johann Valentin Andreae sua primeira fonte de inspiração, considerando-o “um homem de espírito ígneo e de inteligência pura”, tendo-o contactado e recebido deste o archote para dar continuidade à tarefa iniciada. Muitos dos que responderam ao chamado dos manifestos rosacruzes, como Michael Meier e Robert Fludd, também se ligavam à mesma fonte de força espiritual. O historiador francês Paul Arnold foi o primeiro a considerar os três manifestos como a obra comum do "Círculo de Tübingen", ou seja, o grupo que se reuniu ao redor do (futuro) teólogo Johann Valentinus Andreae e dos juristas Tobias Hess e Christoph Besold, na Universidade de Tübingen (Alemanha). Frances Yates, no entanto, relacionou o rosacrucianismo "clássico" do século XVII unicamente a Frederico do Palatinado e sua corte inglesa em Heidelberg. Apesar do sucesso da tese de Yates, os historiadores Richard van Dülmen, Martin Brecht e Roland Edighoffer reconstituíam os fatos graças a uma pesquisa histórica aprofundada, que aconteceu a partir de 1977. Brecht e Edighoffer estudaram, ao mesmo tempo e independentemente um do outro, e finalmente provaram a autoria dos manifestos. Andreae se fez conhecer como o autor dos textos (sua “obra pessoal”) e Tobias Hess, defensor do milenarismo e partidário de Paracelso (que, como afirma o historiador Carlos Gilly, "Andreae honrou e defendeu após sua morte, como pai, irmão, mestre, amigo e companheiro"), teria sido o mestre e iniciador do grupo de onde saíram os manifestos da Rosa-Cruz. Muitos procuraram responder ao "chamado" emitido pelos rosacruzes no século XVII, não apenas naquele séculos, mas também nos seguintes, quando várias organizações com o nome Rosacruz surgiram. Também no século XX surgiram muitas organizações com este nome, todas elas de certa forma co-herdeiras do tesouro espiritual da Rosacruz do século XVII. editar Princípios e objetivos De um modo geral os rosacrucianos defendem a fraternidade universal entre todos os homens. Para os rosacrucianos, os homens podem desenvolver suas potencialidades para tornarem-se melhores, mais sadios e felizes. O rosacrucianismo tem por objetivo primordial levar o homem ao autoconhecimento e à manifestação de sua real natureza espiritual, a fim de contribuir para a evolução de toda a humanidade. Estes objetivos, segundo os rosacrucianos, podem ser atingidos por meio de uma mudança pessoal, de hábitos, pensamentos e sentimentos. Segundo eles, isto só é possível ao dissipar o véu de ignorância que cobre os olhos dos homens. A recompensa daqueles que atingem este objetivo, que é de natureza espiritual, é uma paz profunda consigo próprio; estado este que se irradia do indivíduo e atinge todos em volta, produzindo em todos um reflexo positivo. Simbolismo thumb|left|159px|O Emblema Rosa-Cruz O Emblema Rosacruz, embora com variações, apresenta-se sempre como uma cruz envolvida por uma coroa de rosas, ou com uma rosa ao centro. A rosa representa a espiritualidade, enquanto a cruz representa a matéria. Outra faceta da Rosa-cruz mais conhecida é o 18º Grau (representando simbolicamente a 9ª Iniciação Menor), o grau de "Cavaleiro Rosa-Cruz", do "Capítulo da Rosa-Cruz" do "Rito Escocês Antigo e Aceito" da Franco-Maçonaria, que tem como símbolos principais o Pelicano, a Rosa e a Cruz. Diversos livres pensadores defendem que o Rosacrucianismo não é mais do que uma Ordem constituída mas, uma corrente de pensamento, cuja filiação ocorre pela adoção de certas posturas de vida. Ou seja, todos somos iguais, mas precisamos descobrir isso ao invés de sermos egoístas a cada dia. Organizações modernas thumb|left|Jóia do 18° Grau "Cavaleiro da Rosa-Cruz" (REAA) A Ordem Rosacruz autêntica surgiu no século XVII, mas no século passado surgiram organizações inspiradas na Tradição da Rosacruz original. Existem actualmente diversas e distintas ramificações Rosacrucianas. Apresenta-se de seguida uma breve descrição acerca das mais divulgadas: *A Fraternidade Rosacruz, no Brasil e em Portugal (inglês, The Rosicrucian Fellowship), foi fundada por Max Heindel entre 1909 e 1911, nos Estados Unidos. Não reivindica o título de "Ordem Rosacruz", considerando-se apenas uma escola de exposição de suas doutrinas e de preparação para o indivíduo para ingresso em caminhos mais profundos na Ordem espiritual. Segundo eles, a verdadeira Ordem Rosacruz funciona apenas nos planos espirituais. Ao contrário da maioria das demais organizações rosacruzes, as escolas de Max Heindel se consideram indissociáveis do Cristianismo. Outras organizações rosacruzes também se consideram cristãs, mas não com esta ênfase. *Antiga e Mística Ordem Rosae Crucis (AMORC), com sede mundial em São José na Califórnia, EUA, diz ter sido fundada no Antigo Egito, e organizada pelo Faraó Amenhotep IV (também conhecido como Akhenaton), por volta de 1500 a.C.. O que se confirma historicamente é que a Ordem foi fundada em 1915 por Harvey Spencer Lewis, nos Estados Unidos. Tal como está expresso no site oficial da Ordem: "A Ordem Rosacruz, AMORC é uma organização internacional de caráter místico-filosófico, que tem por missão despertar o potencial interior do ser humano, auxiliando-o em seu desenvolvimento, em espírito de fraternidade, respeitando a liberdade individual, dentro da Tradição e da Cultura Rosacruz.". A Antiga e Mística Ordem Rosacruz (sem hífen) é hoje a maior fraternidade rosacruz no mundo, abrangendo dezenas de países, em diversos idiomas, além de acolher a Tradicional Ordem Martinista (T.O.M.), uma ordem martinista fundada pelo renomado médico e ocultista francês Papus (Dr. Gerard Anaclet Vincent Encausse). A sede para os falantes da língua portuguesa localiza-se na na cidade de Curitiba. *Fraternitas Rosae Crucis (FRC), também com sede mundial nos EUA, que se reivindica a autêntica Ordem Rosa-Cruz fundada em 1614 na Alemanha, mas na verdade foi fundada por Reuben Swinburne Clymer por volta de 1920 e se diz representante de um movimento originalmente fundado por Pascal Beverly Randolph em 1856. *Fraternitas Rosicruciana Antiqua (FRA) foi fundada pelo esoterista alemão Arnold Krumm-Heller por volta de 1927, e tem sede no Rio de Janeiro (está presente também nos países de língua hispânica). *Lectorium Rosicrucianum (ou Escola Internacional da Rosacruz Áurea) é uma organização rosacruz que começou a se estruturar em Haarlem, Holanda, em 1924, através do trabalho de J. van Rijckenborgh (pseudônimo de Jan Leene) e Z.W. Leene, quando esses dois irmãos entraram para a Sociedade Rosacruz (Het Rozekruisers Genootschap), divisão holandesa do grupo americano Rosicrucian Fellowship. Este grupo se tornaria independente da Rosicrucian Fellowship em 1935 e, com o final da guerra em 1945 (quando seu trabalho foi proibido pelas forças de ocupação nazista), o trabalho exterior foi retomado e passou a adotar o nome Lectorium Rosicrucianum, ou Escola Internacional da Rosacruz Áurea, apresentando-se cada vez mais como uma escola gnóstica, "Gnosis" significando aqui o conhecimento direto de Deus, resultado de um caminho de desenvolvimento espiritual. Desde 1945, o grupo se expandiu por vários países da Europa, América, Oceania e África, além de publicar inúmeros livros, muitos dos quais com comentários sobre antigos textos da sabedoria universal, como os Manifestos Rosacruzes do Século XVII, o Corpus Hermeticum (textos atribuídos a Hermes Trismegistus), o Evangelho Gnóstico da Pistis Sophia, o Tao Te Ching, entre outros. *"A "Confraternidade da Rosa+Cruz" CR+C preserva e perpetua a Tradição Rosacruz sob a linhagem e autoridade espiritual do Imperator "Gary L. Stewart", oferecendo os Ensinamentos Rosacruzes originais preparados nas décadas de 1920 e 1930 por Harvey Spencer Lewis. Preservando a Tradição conforme especificamente estabelecida no início do século XX e também conforme o Movimento Rosacruz em geral dos séculos passados. Para executar essa tarefa com êxito, há necessidade de se manter sempre o equilíbrio entre a Tradição e o Movimento com adesão estrita às leis que governam a sua operação e a sua existência. A manutenção desse equilíbrio é confiada a um Imperator do Movimento, que, sob muitos aspectos, serve como um guardião do mesmo. *OKRC (Ordem Kabbalística da Rosa-Cruz) - A OKRC foi fundada em 1888, pelo Marquês Stanislas de Guaita (seu primeiro Grão-Mestre). Ela agrega em si de uma forma equilibrada a herança do Martinismo da Rosa-Cruz, da Kabbala e do Hermetismo. Ela tem uma estrutura internacional mista. Longe de não ser apenas uma escola filosófica ou simbólica, ela tem por objetivo desde sua criação formar e iniciar os Seres de Desejo. Presente hoje como outrora, a sua herança conservou este vigor e esta riqueza, que sempre lhe permitiu adaptar-se à sua época, fazendo irradiar a chama da sua iniciação. Tendo ressurgido no século XIX, as correntes Rosa+Cruzes do Sudoeste da França permitiram o reencontro entre a tradição mística e simbólica alemã e suas correntes herméticas mediterrâneas. Por este intercâmbio, a Rosa+Cruz da qual falamos concentrou seus trabalhos sob o ritual, a alquimia, a astrologia e uma certa forma de teurgia. Lista de instituições relacionadas *Alchemical Rose-Croix Society (Association Alchimique de France). *Ancient and Mystical Order Rosae Crucis (Antiga e Mística Ordem Rosae Crucis - AMORC) - originalmente fundada por Harvey Spencer Lewis, é a organização rosacruz mais conhecida e com maior número de membros. *Antiquus Arcanus Ordo Rosae Rubea Aurea Crucis (Antiga e Arcana Ordem da Rosa Vermelha e da Cruz Dourada - AAORRAC) - originalmente surgida na Áustria, tem conexões com a AMORC. *Ancient Rosae Crucis (ARC) - é uma dissidência da AMORC. *Círculo Iniciático de Hermes (C:.I:.H:.) - Grupo independente de princípios Rosacruzes, baseados na magia de Hermes, ou Hermetismo. *Confraternidade da Rosa+Cruz (CR+C)- Organização fundada por Gary L. Stewart, anterior Imperator da AMORC. *Corona Fellowship of Rosicrucians (CFR). *Escola Internacional da Rosacruz Áurea - Lectorium Rosicrucianum, fundada por Jan van Rijckenborgh e Z.W. Leene, em 1924 *Fraternidade Rosacruciana São Paulo - fundada por Lourival Camargo Pereira e sediada em São Paulo, Brasil, seguindo o modelo da escola de Max Heindel. É mais antiga que a filial brasileira da Rosicrucian Fellowship. *Fraternidade Rosacruz - fundada em 1909/11 por Max Heindel; sua sede internacional está localizada em Mount Ecclesia, Oceanside, Califórnia (EUA). Tem uma sede central e centros de estudo no Brasil e centros em Portugal. *Fraternitas Rosae Crucis (FRC) - fundada em 1920 por Reuben Swinburne Clymer, segundo ele representando o movimento originalmente fundado por Paschal Beverly Randolph em 1856 e tendo suas raízes em 1614 na Alemanha. *Fraternitas Rosicruciana Antiqua (FRA) - fundada pelo ocultista alemão Arnold Krumm-Heller em torno de 1927 na América do Sul (para onde ele foi com a idade de 16 anos), sendo desde o seu início uma fraternidade para o Brasil e países de fala hispânica. *Ordem Mística do Templo da Rosacruz. *Ordre Kabbalistique de la Rose Croix (Ordem Kabbalística da Rosa-Cruz) (OKRC) - fundada em Paris, em torno do ano de 1888, tendo o Marquês Stanislas de Guaita como seu primeiro Grão-Mestre, e segundo algumas fontes teve conexões com o ocultista Papus. Atualmente ativa em diversos países do mundo. *Order of the Temple et the Graal and of the Catholic Order of the Rose-Croix (l'Ordre de la Rose Croix Catholique et Esthetique, du Temple et du Graal) (CRC) - iniciada por Josephine Peladan em 1890 *Order of the Temple of the Rosy Cross (OTRC) - fundada em Londres, Inglaterra, em 1912 por Annie Besant, Marie Russak e James Ingall Wedgwood. *Ordo Aurea et Rosae Crucis (Antique Arcanae Ordinis Rosae Rubea et Aurea Crucis)(OARC) - liderada por um sucessor de Peladan, Emille Dantinne, que iniciou Ralph Lewis, filho do fundador da AMORC e seu segundo Imperator. *Ordo Templi Orientis (OTO) - originalmente fundada por Carl Kellner e Franz Hartmann em torno de 1895, acabou sendo liderada por Theodor Reuss em 1902. *Rose-Croix de l'Orient (Rose-Cross of the East) (RCO).) *Ordem Fraterna Universal (OFU) - http://www.ofu.com.br - fundamentada no Egito. *Societas Rosicruciana in America (SRIA) - iniciou em Filadélfia em 1878, espalhando-se depois por todos os EUA. *Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia (SRIA) - fundada em torno de 1860-1865 pelo Franco-maçom Robert Wentworth Little, e deste movimento participaram personalidades conhecidas como William Wynn Westcott, Eliphas Levi e Theodor Reuss. *Societas Rosicruciana in Civitatibus Foederatis (SRICF) - fundada na Pennsylvania, EUA, em 1879. *The Elder Brothers of the Rose-Croix (Les Freres Anis de la Rose-Croix) (FARC). *The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn (HOGD) - Ordem Hermética do Amanhecer Dourado - fundada em 1888 por Franco-maçons, entre eles S. L. MacGregor Mathers e William Wynn Westcott. *The Rosicrucian Fellowship (Association of Christian Mystics) (RF) - fundada por Max Heindel, entre os anos de 1909 e 1911, e que tem hoje centros de estudo em vários países. Ver Também Skull And Bones Clube Bilderberg